This invention is directed to the field of managing wire, cable and power cords to a plurality of equipment, such as phones, computers and related accessories, where such equipment must be connected to under floor communication links.
The present invention relates to a system for accessing and protecting wires, cable and power cords in communication with an under floor, or raised floor, electrical and communication link, such as found in modern day office complexes.
Most large office buildings constructed in the past ten years consist of individual offices, preferably along all of the building facade surrounding a large open interior office space. Interior offices are created using acoustical partitions and modular furniture, which may be easily relocated to reconfigure the office space in accordance with occupancy or process demands. The prominent detriment to reconfiguration is usually the relocation of electrical and mechanical services. Electrical services include power and communication transmission cables and their receptacles, while mechanical systems refer primarily to the air conditioning and ventilation systems.
Several construction methods have been developed to allow relocation of electrical services in the open office environment. All of these systems, as known in the art, depend on placement of the outlets within the floor plane.
The use of raised access floors in office space applications is rapidly gaining popularity. These systems allow power and communications wiring to be located in an easily accessible cavity below the office floor. In addition, the cavity may be used for the supply of conditioned air to the office space, eliminating most of the ductwork and insulation requirements that are inherent to overhead systems.
Underfloor air delivery systems are now becoming popular with the business community and developers due primarily to economics. Underfloor air systems, as presently known, deliver air to large zoning plenums via air terminals mounted in a floor cavity. Air is delivered to the occupants, such as employees, by means of high induction floor outlets that are tapped directly into the pressurized floor plenum. Additionally, such air systems allow for easy reconfiguration and add ons for the office communications, however, problems can persist in the connection of equipment. Upstanding floor receptacles are not practical, and floor holes can result in damage to the wires, cables, and power cords.
The prior art means for providing access for equipment to the under floor communication links and power do not provide the protection against damage that can be critical to an effective operation. If a computer inadvertently loses power, important data may become lost. This can happen when a worker""s foot accidentally kicks a power outlet causing damage to the power cord or disconnecting same, for example. The manner by which the present invention provides protection to a series of cables, wires and power cords for communication equipment connected to an under floor communication link will become apparent in the description which follows, especially when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
This invention is directed to the combination of a below floor level cable power and communication link, and a floor cable management system to provide protection to electrical and data communication cable connections between selected communication equipment and the below floor cable power and communication link. The selected communication equipment mounts a cable for connection to a source of electricity or data transmission. The system comprises a below floor electrical receptacle, mounted to an under floor plenun, for example, and includes a top with a circular opening. The below floor electrical receptacle mounts various connection means for electrical power cords, co-axial cable connections, and/or phone connections, as known in the art. Cooperating with the below floor electrical receptacle is an above floor level circular housing for removably mounting within the circular opening, such as by a pin and slot arrangement. The above floor level circular housing consists of a continuous annular wall terminating at first edge in an annular flange for lying contiguous with the floor. Additionally, the above floor circular housing includes a hinged cover member planarly aligned with the annular flange for gaining initial access to the various connections mounted therein. The cover member includes a central concentric section, where the cover member further includes a plurality of segmented access doors movable, i.e. hinged, and lockable relative to the central concentric section.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a convenient protective mechanism for electrical and data transmission cable connected to below floor receptacles.
Another object of the invention hereof is the provision of circular housing having a hinged cover member for initially accessing the variety of receptacles, where the hinged cover further includes plural hinged sections that may be locked to protect wires and cable passing therethrough.
A further object of the invention is a central section of the cover member that includes a floating handle or lift button for lifting and latching the cover member to the supporting housing member.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in the specification which follows, particularly when read by one skilled in the art.